oprp_exaltationfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Gracepoint
"I can never atone for my sin. I can never forgive myself for killing my own Captain. So I'll use this life of mine to finish what she could never do. To gain the allies she never could. To fight the enemy she was terrified of." Formerly first mate of the Exalted Pirates under their captain Chalice, Charles Paten has changed his last name twice to reflect his current status. His current name is his way of paying his respects to his deceased captain. He killed her with his own hands, and has not forgiven himself for that trespass. Since he found his long lost sister, they have trained ceaselessly with the Temperance Pirates to prepare for his final task: defeating the creature named The King. Appearance He is of average height and build, but his face contains traces of weariness. He seems to tired of this world and only exists for one more reason. His hair has begun to gray, but he always attempts to keep his appearance neat. He has replaced his old brown coat with a dark red suit, but keeps his old style. Personality His patience would put a stone to shame. Nearly always calm and composed, he is the image of a gentleman. He rarely speaks unless necessary or spoken to and is polite, even to his closest allies. When he does speak, it is generally short and respectful, something that aggravated his captain to no end. However, when in diplomatic relations, he will speak with grace and skill. In combat, he proves to be just as polite. He fights with a swordsman's honor; he will not hesitate to strike without remorse, but will refrain from cutting down those who cannot defend themselves. He has taken up Chalice's desire to fight stronger opponents and does not bother too much with lower tier fighters. His habit is fighting with his coat on. It slows him down, but he generally does not need to take it off. Since Chalice's death those fateful years ago, he has become more withdrawn and mulling. Adas has managed to get him to open up slightly more, however, and he remains the same person he has always been. History Charles Spurdon is actually one of those named "Tenryuubito." However, he has never agreed with their teachings or arrogance. Thus, he practiced fencing at an early age which earned him the disgust of his fellow Celestials. He proceeded to push for equality rights and the lowering of the status of Tenryuubito. At the age of 18, he was finally "excommunicated," in a sense, and lost his Dragon status. Despising their shallowness, he wandered around the oceans, searching for a cause to fight for and defend. During this time, he did little but challenge those who defended the Tenryuubito. Multiple times he nearly lost his life when an Admiral approached the scene, but he always managed to escape. And such, he grew in strength and became infamous as a "Dragonslayer" after killing 2 Celestial Dragons. At age 31, an attack on a Tenryuubito entourage went wrong. Before he managed to eliminate his target, the Admiral known as "The Earthshaker" cornered him and easily bested him in a duel. He was saved from capture and subsequent death by the timely arrival of a 16 year old girl - Chalice Meridian. She too was obviously not a match, but managed to distract and incapacitate the Admiral until the both of them escaped. That said, he swore loyalty for her and vowed to fight for her "justice" until the end of his days. He had been her closest ally, even as she threw herself into darkness. In the final battle at Marineford, he allowed Chalice to lose her fight against the Marine elite. Before she could kill any more innocents, he stepped in and struck her down, managing to surpass her in skill in a brief instant. She died then, in his arms, and he was saved by the timely arrival of The King. Chalice's final order to him was to stop The King. He reunited with Meridian, his sister, and then went to train under Adas. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Haki Swordsman Rapier: Charles is the strongest living swordsman who wields a rapier in combat. It allows for extremely quick thrusting actions, but lacks a large cutting edge. As such, it is well-suited for duels, but lacks in AoE. *The Aspire: His current blade is a rapier made of pure starsteel: the same blade that he killed Chalice with. He refuses to let anyone wield it due to the incredible power it holds, and also refuses to summon the spirit of the blade to make a wish. It is indestructible. Relationships *Chalice: He loved her. Not as a friend, ally, or confidant, but partner for life. He had lived his life working towards her goal. When he was forced to kill her, he was crushed by the loss and contemplated suicide. He has managed to find a new reason for living, but after that... His weary struggle will be over. Perhaps then he will find his place in this cruel world: a world that Chalice somehow loved. *Meridian: His sister is the one thing he will continue to guard with his life. He lost her once, and cannot bear to lose her again. He has taught her all he knows about swordplay, about life, and about love. He wishes that he could look after her until the end, but fate will probably not be so kind. Trivia Quotes